


Louis' home for imaginary friends

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (i love smitten louis), (squint real hard and you'll see rimming), Angst, Bottom Louis, First Post, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I don't know, M/M, Mild Smut, Rimming, Smitten Louis, don't judge me lol, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, im sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise we'll always be best friends Lou, no matter what?" Harry asked, taking Louis' hand in his own, smiling up at the seven year old boy.</p><p>"Of course, Haz! I pinky promise; you'll always be my best friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' home for imaginary friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote based on another drabble I read and I'd link it, but the author deleted it and I have no idea where it can be found. So I suggest you read this before you begin reading: the drabble based on this was about Harry being Louis' imaginary friend, but one day Harry began to fade and eventually left Louis on his own. I'm basically writing a squeal, so enjoy. :)

It'd been years since Louis last spoke or saw the boy who  _magically_  appeared in his time of need. Though Louis had grown to know that Harry was just part of his imagination, he hoped that one day- just for a little, Harry would come back and hold him the way he used to or just listen to him as he spoke about how awful and annoying high school has been for him. Louis was now a senior, ready to go off into the world as an adult. Most kids forget about their imaginary friends, but Louis only hoped Harry was real. At least his personality lived in someone else's body and maybe Louis would bump into them one day— he wants to fall in love. 

 

Louis barely had friends in high school. Just Liam and Zayn, but the two boy's were always on top of one another, they barely had time for the him anymore. In the last year Louis' family moved to Cheshire, England in hopes of Louis' grades to rise up rather then go back down. And his mother was right, Louis did so much better there, but she always knew something bothered him, and Louis couldn't bring himself to say it. 

 

" _I'm in love with someone I made up in my head, and then he disappeared_."

 

It all sounded crazy to Louis, of course it did. Who wouldn't think the boy was mental? He was starting to believe it himself and he was scared, or maybe he was just too afraid to _let go_  of the five year old boy who he's only seen and heard and well, he's in love with. Of course not Harry still as a five year old, but a more beautiful, older version of whom was in the five year old's body. 

 

It was Louis' first day of senior year in a new school, a new home, a new everything, and it was scary and overwhelming. Maybe it was meant to be this way; maybe Louis wasn't meant to be happy the way he  _wanted_ to be happy. The bloke took a deep breath before entering the school building, his heart racing as he felt the new pair of eyes on him, whispered voices and small laughter in the distance. He missed his old friends. Liam and Zayn were in UNI already, studying to become doctors. Louis glanced around the familiar, but still unknown hallways, smiling sadly as he waved at a few girls whom he spoke to the first day of orientation, only to have them scoff softly and laugh at Louis, shooing him away with their perfectly polished nails. 

 

Louis hated this place. 

 

This _hell_.

 

Louis glanced down at the paper in his hand that read, 'AP Calculus, room. 305; Ms. Carlson.' He sighed heavily, a bit annoyed as he walked towards the steps only to be immediately put on his hands and knees in the middle of the hallway, on display for everyone to laugh at him. He swallowed thickly as he quickly collected his bag and books, rushing out of sight as he ran towards the courtyard of the school, already crying quietly to himself. It was times like these where Louis wished he still had Harry, he _needed_  him. The boy brought his knees to his chest, sobbing into them as he leaned against the hallow tree behind the school building. Yeah, he was skipping AP calculus on the first day of his senior year, but he couldn't handle the pain anymore, it was beginning to feel like a nightmare rather than what Louis always imagined his _perfect_ life would be like. He sniffled and rubbed his puffy, red eyes against his forearms before he choked out another sob, shaking his head as he buried his face into his knees again. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Louis' head quickly shot up when he heard a deep, husky voice call in his direction, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw the boy come into view, dropping his bag beside Louis' feet as he smiled sadly at him and sat beside him. "I saw you run out the building and I followed you," he spoke again and if Louis weren't so upset at the moment, he would've told the boy to keep talking; his voice almost addicting. "I'm fine," he finally replied after a few seconds of trying to gather himself up. Louis studied the boy; the way his hair was only slightly styled back, his hair curling at the end of his strands. The colour of his hair is what caught Louis' attention the most. It was like a hazel, chocolate candy bar and it looked so smooth. He wanted to run his fingers through the soft-looking hair. He swallowed thickly as he let his eyes trail down to the boy's facial features, green-blue eyes that Louis found so easy to get lost in, yet something about them made Louis feel extremely comfortable; almost like he knew the boy for _so long_. His eyes trailed further down to the boy's plump, pink lips. Louis wanted to lean in and kiss him 'til they were both begging for air. 

 

"—arry. What's yours?"

 

Louis blinked a few times before shaking his head and giving a timid, but sad smile. "What?" He asked, hoping he didn't seem so rude. 

 

"What's your name?" The boy who Louis still didn't know his name, asked. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Louis— Louis Tomlinson. I don't think I've ever seen you around here. Are you new?" 

 

The boy with the perfect lips shook his head. "No," he chuckled, exposing his perfect white teeth; Louis loves a guy with really great teeth. "I'm a year below you. You're a senior, if I'm not wrong?"

 

Louis shook his head, smiling both timidly and sadly. "No, you're right," he spoke quietly, wanting to hear the boy speak again. "What's your name?" He asked, feeling stupid and annoying, almost rude. "I'm sorry if you introduced yourself, I space out a lot and focus on less important things—" Like those eyes, that hair, those _teeth_. "Again, I'm sorry," he sighed, only to hear the boy laugh, his laugh just as beautiful as he. Louis blushed and looked down at his lap. 

 

"M'Harry." The boy repeated, grinning sheepishly at Louis. 

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, smiling a bit awkwardly now. "Oh," was all he could process before sighing softly and looking up when the bell for second period rang. "I've got to go," he then said, wiping his puffy, red eyes as he stood up, and slung his bag strap over his shoulder. "Thank you for trying to help, _H-Harry_ ," he stuttered as he looked back down at the much bigger boy. 

 

Harry looked up at Louis with narrowed eyes, head cocked slightly to the left. "Yeah," he murmured, feeling a bit hurt that Louis was obviously nervous about him now. But _why_? He only stood up and slowly approached Louis, enveloping the boy into a tight hug. "Please don't cry, or else I'll start to cry," he muttered into the boy's shoulder, causing Louis' breath to catch in his throat as his eyes slowly widened. Only _his_  Harry ever saw him cry, cried with him, screamed out of frustration with him, or even _c_ _are_  at the fact that he's upset. Maybe it was all just a coincidence; hopefully. 

 

"D-Don't cry." Louis whimpered, slowly wrapping his arms around the much bigger frame. "D-Don't worry, I'm okay," he promised as he ran a hand up and down Harry's back, moving his head to slightly nuzzle into the crook of the boy's neck. " _Pinky promise?_ " Harry whispered into Louis' hair, the boy's breath catching in his throat. The only pinky promises he ever made were with— "Who told you?!" Louis suddenly blurted, pulling away from Harry completely as he locked eyes with the emerald, sad ones before him. Harry only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he shook his head and quickly reached over for Louis' hand, only to have him flinch away. "L-Lou," he whimpered, eyes becoming glossy with tears. "I don't like it when you cry, please don't cry!" He wailed and clung onto the older boy, crying into his chest once more. 

 

Louis' eyes were wide in shock as he tried to pinch himself awake. 

 

_I have to be dreaming. He can't be real._

 

"H-Harry," he whispered as quietly as he could. "I just met you, why're you—" but he was cut off by Harry's horrible wails and screeching as he continued to cry. "I don't know Lou, something drew me to you the moment I saw you, I had to help you. I _wanted_ to." Louis only nodded in response as he swallowed thickly, finally letting his fingers thread through the curly, chocolate locks that his digits longed to feel between them. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

Both boy's were inseparable for weeks. They'd always hang out behind the school, beneath the hallow tree where they first reunited; still clueless as to the fact that they were practically the same inseparable boy's they are now, years ago. But Louis was still unsure of Harry's behaviour. Sure, he was super clingy and didn't leave Louis on his own for one second, but it was the fact that he practically knew everything there is to know about Louis from such little time they've spent together and it was creepy. 

 

If Louis were hungry: "I know how much you love biscuits and tea, Lou."

 

If Louis were upset or angry: "You're amazing, Boo. Don't listen to what other people have to say. They don't matter. 

 

If Louis were happy and giddy: "Lets have a lazy day!"

 

The boy knew exactly what to do and say, and Louis was going to get to the bottom of it all and so he invited Harry over for dinner that night. "I'm really excited," Harry giggled, books held tightly against his chest as he kept a light blush on his cheeks. Louis noticed; the redness in his cheeks almost too adorable to miss. "Yeah, me too," he replied and led Harry up the porch steps before opening the door to his home, smiling warmly at the familiar vanilla scent. "Wow," Harry breathed in awe. "Not going to lie Lou, I feel like I've been here before."

 

That's when Louis knew his mum had set Harry to be his friend or something. He was probably one his his mum's friends son, and Louis cringed at the thought 'cause he really liked Harry; despite the fact that he practically read Louis like a book. "Can I see your room then?" Harry asked as he watched Louis with slight concern written on his features. "Boo, are you okay?" He then asked, moving to wrap his arms around Louis. The boy's cheeks turned a bright pink as he giggled and nodded, taking Harry's hand and leading him through a door Louis never imagined letting anyone enter besides himself. He kept gnawing on the inside of his lip from the nerves, the nerves that kept telling him how _crazy_ he was. 

 

Louis tugged Harry into his room, a soft-nervous smile on his face. "Oh Lou," he heard the boy breathe as he dropped his much smaller hand, eyes scanning the room carefully. "Is it weird that— Louis, I've been here before," he spoke more quietly, Louis' eyes moving to fix themselves on Harry. "What do you mean Harry, _how_?" Harry didn't answer Louis, he simply shuffled across the room and picked up a teddy bear that was obviously thrown from wall to wall out of frustration. He furrowed his eyebrows a little in focus, sighing softly when he dropped the stuffed animal again. "Harry?" Louis spoke, voice slightly broken as he noticed the emotionless look on the boy's face, his eyes cold and distant. "Lou, we have to go," he demanded more than offered. "Now!"

 

Louis jumped at Harry's harsh, _mean_  tone. It made Louis feel like a child, a stubborn child, one who wouldn't listen and now his best friend is mad at him. He wanted to cry. "Okay," he whispered in reply, reaching to get his bag, but Harry didn't want to waste time; he quickly tugged Louis by the arm, picking him up and throwing the much smaller boy over his shoulder. "Harry! Stop!" Louis yelled in protest, he was terrified. "Stay still, Louis," the boy with his tight grip on Louis, growled. But Louis was being the stubborn child he always was; he kept squirming around and punching at Harry's back (like his small fists hurt anyway), he kept yelling at him for being so rough, so— so goddamn mean. 

 

"Louis, please, you have to trust me." And there he was again. Sweet, always-there-for-you, charming, funny, caring Harry. Louis sighed defeatedly as he stopped hitting the much bigger boy and let his head hang slightly off his shoulder as he continued to walk. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

"I'm sorry, Lou." Harry sighed as he finally placed Louis down, the sun setting behind the dusky clouds. 

 

 _How long has he been walking?_  

 

Louis dusted himself off and crossed his arms to his chest, huffing childishly as he ignored Harry's apology, turning to glance at the house behind him. 

 

 _Did he being me to his house?_  

 

"C'mon Lou, I have something to show you," he spoke more calmly, taking Louis' smaller hand in his as he tugged him inside the warm home; and sure as hell, Louis couldn't say he felt like he's been there before, but it smelled a lot like his childhood. Harry led Louis into his bedroom, dropping his hand as he ran towards his wardrobe, hands scanning the floor of it like if he were a part of some scavenger hunt. "Found it," he muttered and pulled out a very dusty, old book. "Wh—What's that?" Louis asked cautiously as he sat on the foot of Harry's bed. 

 

_So fucking soft. I wonder how amazing it would feel to just have him make love to me here._

 

"It's a diary I kept from when I was really young— I would sleep for hours, days, _weeks_. I missed out on nearly two years of my life. I had some sort of sleeping disorder and when I slept, I dreamt with this boy and it was my job to protect him," he took a breath as he handed Louis the book. "Lou, I-I think that boy is _you_." 

 

That was enough for Louis to practically rip the book open as he scanned his eyes over the words. 

 

_Jan. 19, 14:05._

_"I saw him again, but my mom kept trying to wake me up, I promised Louis I'd get back to him soon, so I'll fall asleep in the tub tonight. No one will bother me here."_

 

_Jan 23, 17:03._

_"Today Louis and I had so much fun._

_He showed me how to use a yoyo, and I kept wanting to cry whenever it slipped out of my hands,_

_but I had Lou with me, and suddenly I wasn't afraid to get something wrong,_

_because I know Louis will always be there to help me try, try, and try again; 'til I get it right."_

 

_Feb 1, 20:10._

_"It's my birthday, but I'm not happy.  
_

_Louis being here with me on my birthday would've been nicer than with my parents and sister.  
_

_I wonder what he's doing...._

 

_March 6, 16:00_

_"I'm so sorry, Lou..._

_They made me, they said you were bad for me!!_

_But I pinky promise, you'll always be my best friend."_

 

 

Louis took a deep breath, ignoring the tears that were excessively leaving his eyes as he turned the page and saw how Harry noted and dated every little thing they did together. And yeah, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much. "They kept telling me you were a fugitive of my imagination, and I went into therapy for refusing to stay awake for more than twenty-four hours; all because I 'made you up'. That's why I had to go Lou, I had to rid you away from my mind in order to live the right way." Harry whispered, leaning over to remove the book from Louis' lap as he took the boy's face into his hands and wiped the tears that stained his cheeks. "It still breaks my heart when you cry," he added, his own eyes becoming glossy with tears. "Sleep or no sleep, you're the best damn friend I ever had, and I never got to thank you, so thank you," he chuckled sadly. 

 

Louis couldn't speak, he was at loss for words. He didn't know whether to be excited about actually knowing Harry's real or just ashamed that he's been waiting for this exact moment for too long. He swallowed thickly and leaned into Harry's touch, blinking rapidly as he kissed the pad of his thumb when he traced it over his bottom lip. 

 

 _His touch is sinful, so dangerous_.

 

Harry took his time to study Louis' features, noticing he was tense, unsure, but the glint in his crystal blue eyes told Harry that he was happy. He was excited and he wanted Harry there; to stay. 

 

"I love you."

 

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he dropped his hands from Louis' face, his stomach knotting in so many ways that Harry could barely breathe. "L-Lou.." He whispered, only to have Louis quickly shake his head and throw himself at Harry; arms wrapped around the boy's neck as he brushed their lips together. "You don't have to love me, just know I do. I've always wanted to tell you, but you left and—" Harry cut the boy's rambling off by connecting their lips in a soft, slow kiss. Louis felt pathetic, almost weak. He didn't know why he let himself get so deep with Harry. He was _addicting_. Louis' lips moved against Harry ever so innocently, like he was kissing anyone for the first time, but it was more than that. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

They both let their hands roam around each others bodies, exploring every inch, every curve, while they whispered things; kept their voices quiet as if what they had was a secret, the love they shared was forbidden. Louis let his hands roam across Harry's never-ending torso, small goosebumps rising under his lips as he kissed the porcelain skin that belonged to a beauty. The small whimpers and ragged breaths he took made Louis' skin tingle, his eyes glinting with curiosity as he finally removed the last article of clothing from Harry's body, along with his own. He looked down at Harry, a sweet smile on his face as his cheeks grew pink. No words have been said, just ragged breaths, needy moans, and sweet nothing's. 

 

Harry sat up on the bed and slowly climbed over Louis, kissing his already-swollen, pink lips slowly and passionately. His large hands ran up and down the boy's sides, slowly making their way down to his thighs as he gripped onto them a bit too tight, but Louis wasn't complaining. He propped himself on his elbows as he watched Harry, his breath uneven and impatient. 

 

"Harry," Louis whimpered. 

 

Harry looked up at the boy with slightly dark eyes as he nodded, knowing Louis was growing needy. He leaned down and began to slowly kiss up Louis' inner thigh, nipping gently at the skin whenever he could. "Please," he heard the boy plead, voice breaking with greed. Harry growled low in his throat before he slowly rose Louis' hips off the bed, large hands moving to knead the skin of his arse as he spread his cheeks apart, leaning in and poking his tongue out as he licked around the tight muscle. "O-Oh," he heard Louis breathe, watching as his fingers curled into the sheets, a faint smirk on his lips as he continued his actions. "More, please, I need more," Louis swallowed thickly, still watching Harry's every sinful move. 

 

Louis never expected things to go _this_ far with his best friend, but his skin was on fire and he felt like screaming and he wanted to cry. He knew Harry didn't like it when he cried. Louis was afraid of losing him, that maybe what was happening now was all a dream, like when they were kids. He couldn't even bring himself to stop the choked sob that left his parted, swollen lips, hips grinding down in time with Harry's tongue. 

 

"Babe," Harry breathed, kissing back up Louis' small frame. "I know you're scared, but please don't cry," he added, lingering kisses across Louis' chest and neck, slowly connecting their lips as a large hand wrapped around Louis' flushed cock, pumping slowly. 

 

"Harry," Louis breathed softly into his mouth from the friction, causing Harry to blush. He'd never thought his name sounded more beautiful than it did when it rolled off Louis' tongue. 

 

"Shh, it's okay, I love you," he quietly praised, keeping a calm and gentle rhythm that made Louis make the most outstanding noises Harry's ever heard. But all of Louis was so outstanding and beautiful, it made Harry tingle. 

 

"Mm.. close," Louis warned, hips rolling in time with Harry's hand, eyes lidded as he kept their stare. 

 

_I can't believe this is happening..._

 

"Lou, babe, c'mon."

 

_He's so beautiful. I don't think I've ever wanted anyone more amazing than he is. He will never understand how much of a perfect combination of DNA he is. He makes my heart melt, my stomach twist, my cheeks hot, and I don't think I ever want anyone else to make me feel that way, but him._

 

Louis already had tears streaming down his face as he felt his orgasm being ripped right out of him, a broken sob leaving his lips as he buried his face into the pillows, lanky arms wrapping around him and tugging him in as he continued to cry. 

 

"You're okay," Harry whispered against the shell of Louis' ear, holding him to his chest as he tugged his fingers through his fringe. "I love you, Louis, a lot."

 

Louis sniffled and kept softly crying before looking up at Harry and nodding, nuzzling into his chest. "And I love you. Please,  _don't let me go._ "

 

"I won't."

 

"Pinky promise?"

 

" _Pinky promise_."

**Author's Note:**

> Meh... this was my first post on ao3, and I wanted to thank my friend Leah for encouraging me to do so. So this drabble is dedicated to her. I love you, man. :)


End file.
